Spirits Living on
by Chappy12
Summary: Rukia gets a fever and Hisana’s spirit returns into Rukia’s body to deliver a message that she can see in his true feeling of his sister. One-shot Byaruki


**Spirits living on**

Summary: Rukia gets a fever and Hisana's spirit returns into Rukia's body to deliver a message that she can see in his true feeling of his sister. One-shot

The day before:

**Rukia POV:**

After Getting told by Ukitake I've worked enough, and still staying an hour later, I'm finally on my way home. My limbs ache from all the work, Hands from writing and Legs from walking. The new members who came today were hard to calm down. I reach the door of Nii-sama,

'Excuse me' I peer open the door slightly, and see no one is in, but there's something that catches my eye. A calendar is on a nearby desk; it shines from the moonlight, in its dark brown color. There's date circled tomorrow, the words beside it say, 'Hisana'. Maybe it's her birthday, I'll have to visit her tomorrow morning. I continue to my room and head to the bed, my eyes begging for rest.

The next day:

Another day, and another day of work. Missions in the living world have become less, but the paperwork and lessons have become nonstop, it seems like I'm always doing something, and the weather these days seems to always be flaming hot. I get up from the nice fluffy feathery bed, removing the comforting rich blanket. My head is aching, responding to every sound it hears. I know I should be at the squad barracks to help out Captain Ukitake. I grab my Shakkasho and get changed, after I'm all set and have the things I need I open the door to the hall of the Kuchiki manor. My whole body feels hot, but if I don't show up, Ukitake might worry, or worse, Nii-sama will worry. The corners of my vision start to blur, I can barley make out the plum tree in the yard,

Oh, right Hisana gotta visit her this morning. I open several doors leading to another and another, after a couple of years I've gotten used to the Kuchiki manor layout. I finally reach the room, A picture of Hisana is on a mantle, her smile; the smile seems sad. The candles next to the mantle are lit, Nii-sama must have been here. I reach to grab the picture of my sister but then my vision blurs and tilts, I feel my legs give way and my sight turns to black.

**Byakuya POV:**

I had just lit the candles by Hisana's picture; today was the day she died, and the day she gave me that promise about Rukia, I want to do something with Rukia today, I think Hisana would like that. I went out of the room where Hisana's picture is to get fresh and new candles. After grabbing them and having them in my hand, I head back into the room to find colorful flowers and pot pieces on the ground nearby a face down body.

I analyze the scene this person must have fell or something causing the one of the flowerpots to fall over. I gently flip the warm body over, to find out that its Rukia, her raven hair with the single bang in her face. Her mouth is open panting; I place my hand to her forehead to feel that it's burning hot. She must be working too hard, and it seems after being here she was going to head to work again, she is wearing her Shikkusho. I pick her up in bridal position, her body is lightweight. I carry her to a separate room; Rukia has stayed here several times after being injuring in battles. After placing her in a futon I send a butterfly to Ukitake to tell him about Rukia.

I leave the room to fetch a cloth for Rukia, I've dealt with fevers before with Hisana, and she got them frequently with her always looking for Rukia. I come back with a damp wet towel and fold it and place it on Rukia's forehead. I get up to go and get a cushion to lie on, when I feel a hand grip my sleeve.

'Byakuya-sama?' A hushed voice questions. I turn around and face Rukia, whose hand still grips my sleeve. 'I suppose there is even dreams in death.' She says with a smile; the same one Hisana has in the photo in the mantel.

'Rukia?' I ask confused, what she means. She lets go of my sleeve, and sits up, the cloth falls into her lap. She looks side to side, to see if I'm addressing her.

'Ah, no, I'm Hisana.' She then lifts the blanket off her and crawls over to me, 'did you find Rukia?' She ask desperately as if almost her life depends on it,

'Hmm, I believe you are in her body,' I say, with a slight frown on my face.

'Maybe that's what they meant…Byakuya-sama, it seems like I get to spend a hour with you.' She says with a sincere smile, the first sentence almost to herself. 'Shall we go on a walk in the yard like old times, Byakuya-sama?' She ask, I nod my head

Normal POV:

Flashback:

'Did you go back there again today?' Byakuya ask

Hisana nods her head 'I did, I'm sorry'

'Don't be I'm not angry with you. I'm merely worried about your health' Byakuya tells, with some sincerity in his eyes.

'Byakuya-sama I simply can't let this go…' Hisana's face faces towards Byakuya's, and then she breaks into a coughing fit and gets down on her knees.

'Hisana!' Byakuya gets down with her holding her by the shoulders for assurance.

'I'm fine, Byakuya-sama'

'Don't be silly, don't over-exert yourself'

'No, I must find her'

End Flash back.

Byakuya and Hisana walk in the big Kuchiki courtyard, sometimes stopping to admire the plants and Byakuya allowing Hisana to look at some of the new plants. While walking Hisana ask what's happened after she died, and Byakuya explains, how he met Rukia and about Rukia's execution.

'Byakuya-sama, the way you talk about my sister… have you fallen for my sister?' Hisana ask making eye contact with Byakuya. Byakuya has a slight blush, breaks eye contact, and doesn't answer.

'I think that's what the gods wanted me to tell you, and Byakuya-sama; you would do my spirit honor if you did love my sister. If only I could meet her, but I know maybe it was that maybe that I didn't do my job as a sister in the first place.' Hisana says the last part spacing out at the plants in the courtyard. Hisana's body then falls limp and her body falls to the floor.

'Hisana!' Byakuya gets down on the ground and picks her body back up.

'Neh,' the body flinches and then her eyes shutter open, 'Nii-sama?' What happened? Rukia has returned to the body.

'Seems as though our hour was up' Byakuya says in his mind. 'Ah, Rukia, your awake, I found you in the mantel of Hisana's, on the floor, you seemed to have had a fever, but now it seems to be gone.' Byakuya says in his normal voice.

'Ah! I'm sorry for the trouble Nii-sama!' She bows ' I think I have work to get to in the squad.' She begins to get up but then Byakuya wraps his arms around her waist, Rukia blushes.

'Don't worry you were excused for work today, we can spend some time together today.' Byakuya says.

Byakuya and Rukia head to a Hot spring in the 6th squad barracks.

'Is it really alright to come here Nii-sama?' Rukia ask having only a towel wrapped around her. Byakuya is already in the hot spring

'Yes Rukia, its fine' Byakuya says, as Rukia steps in to the warm water. 'And she doesn't have to worry about perverts, cause I paid the owner extra so it's only me and her.' Byakuya says to himself in his mind. Rukia sighs in relaxation.

'Me and Hisana used to some here a lot, usually after one of her fevers occurred, the fumes help' Byakuya says.

'Mhm, I can see why Nii-sama and Nee-san used to come here its really nice.' Rukia compliments looking at the environment around them.

'You see that statue?' Byakuya points at a statue of the 'seaweed ambassador' that is the source of the water in the spring. 'I donated it to the inn, I entered it in a contest but it didn't win sadly.'

'I can't see why, its beautiful Nii-sama!' Rukia's eyes sparkle as she says the word admiring the statue.

After a half an hour in the spring and talking, Rukia and Byakuya decide to head home.

'Nii-sama, I have a favor to ask…Can I… Ride on your back?' Rukia ask with a slight blush and bringing her hand to hold her chin.

'Fine' Byakuya says turning around. Rukia climbs aboard, and then they head home.

Rukia yawns, and after a few minutes falls asleep with her head on Byakuya's shoulder.

'Hisana's right, I do love you, Rukia.'

The END~

A/N: Hope you guys like this story, it was inspired by a couple of Byaruki fics I've been reading. Also dedicated to the Byaruki FC on Bleach Asylum. Thanks for reading and I would love for some feedback and or comments, was this cute? Too much Hisana? Did it make sense? Also it hasn't been beta'd, so you may see some spelling mistakes.


End file.
